


Of Swamps and Sedges

by blueabyss16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, I have a lot of OCs please bear with me, Kinda badass momma Suga, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Original Character(s), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rut, Sawamura is a prince, Sugamama will fight Sawapapa in the early stages of their relationship, This is actually more for self indulgence but sure you're all welcome here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabyss16/pseuds/blueabyss16
Summary: In an era where omegas aren't really taught the value of education, one Omega will attempt to break the stereotype. Even if it meant marrying a prince he barely even knew.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to freaking tag because still new at this and dang I just checked and my future pairings aren't even here

Prologue

In the Kingdom of Karasuno, there are a number of households that offer a variety of eccentricities. May it be their family’s nature, or the activities they enjoy. There had been hushed rumors that may criticize said preferred activities, but there really was not something people can do much about that. Nobles had always been eccentric.

Or, perhaps, it could be the eccentricities that a prominent House’s Omega may offer. A few examples of said eccentric Nobles would be the Houses Tsukishima, Yachi, and Sugawara.

House Tsukishima is known for omegas that come nearly as tall as alphas. House Yachi is known for omegas that refuse the company of a male alpha. And House Sugawara is known for their omegas’ lustrous silver hair—a rarity in the Kingdom of Karasuno, or, perhaps, in all of the other kingdoms.

Of the three families, it is the Sugawara name that has a certain reputation. It was said that the House has always been meticulous in choosing an omega who wishes to marry into the family. It has been said, in the hushed whispers of the house help, that the omega offspring of House Sugawara are nothing like your typical noble omega. They are breathtakingly attractive, especially with their hair that look like threads spun from silver. And, they are well versed and educated.

In an era where omegas are usually scorned and looked down upon, education is not exactly a luxury they might have. It has been an excuse of the older generation, in the fragility of their own egos, for omegas not to receive any form of education aside from the mandatory basic education. They have said that omegas are only good for carrying pups, and there is no reason for them to hunger for knowledge. However, that is not the case for Sugawaran omegas.

For generations, these omegas were educated even way beyond what was deemed necessary. They were taught about the human anatomy and its depths, they were taught of numbers, they were taught of tactics, and they were encouraged to debate with their tutors. All of these were preparation for when they will be married off to nobles from the neighboring kingdoms. And thus, the name Sugawara has come to a reputation, or at least in the nobles’ courts, of having omegas who are beautiful and will be of use when the need arises.

_Sugawaran omegas were bred to be beautiful and will be of use when the need arises._

If one was asked to describe an omega from House Sugawara, you might hear a few who met them saying they were quiet and courteous, yet proud and intimidating. They will lower themselves, when need be. But not too much to be branded as submissive, no. Docile and servile, they absolutely were not. 

They are smart, they always get what they want, and they know exactly how to make you play on the palm of their hands.

Sugawaran omegas were bred to _be_ beautiful and will be of _use_ when the need arises, but Sugawaran omegas already know they _are_ beautiful and they _know_ when to use their beauty to gain your trust.

Manipulation in a sense that this small, _weak_ , and _useless_ omega will make sure an alpha will dance on the palm of their hands. In which, an alpha will have no other choice but to swallow his pride, lower himself and ask an omega for help when needed.

And they always do. Omegas make sure they always do.

Of the three families mentioned before, it is the Sugawara name that has a certain reputation, especially amongst omegas. For, one of these days, an omega from this family will be the one who will break the barricade that keeps their society stagnant.


	2. You Should See Me in A Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtship, and the letters, flowers, and gifts that accompany it. Also, animals. There were animals in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OCs make an appearance!

House Sugawara has probably seen all the ups and downs of emotions in this generation.

The house rejoiced at the birth of the first child. Though, the feeling of joy turned into skepticism when they caught sight of the boy’s pale hair. The boy is an omega. The former Lord and Lady of the house tried to appease themselves, saying that having an omega firstborn grandchild is not a problem and that they welcome the child with their whole hearts, they would provide him with education that no typical omega would have. The new Lord thought so, too, blessing the boy with the name Koushi. Again, that happiness disappeared, when the first Lady Sugawara suddenly fell ill after giving birth, and passed away after a few days. The House has been nothing but quiet then. 

The Lord found a new mate a few years later, and the new Lady of the house gave birth to a pup, eight years after the birth of Koushi. The people who visited all gushed about the child, until they saw her hair that was similar to her older brother’s. The child is another omega. Once more, the Lord didn’t mind. He was clearly head over heels for his newborn daughter. This one, he blessed with the name Kaya. 

The Lord and the Lady tried for another child, six years after the birth of Kaya. And this time, they finally gave birth to an alpha. You could almost hear the relieved sighs of the house help when the family finally revealed the child did not have silver hair. House Sugawara was unknowingly redeemed by an innocent alpha, blessed Kousei, who was still suckling his thumb.

Ever since the birth of the second child eight years after the first, the house has been nothing but lively. The birth of the third child six years after the second has made the household cause the first two children to be more doting of their youngest, alpha sibling. The house has been filled with laughter and the sound of pattering footsteps of children who were looking for a place to hide. 

But today was different.

It’s eerily quiet, aside from the sounds of whispers and swishing fabric, of the house help running to and from the estate gates situated in three different directions, receiving dozens of envelopes filled with letters, bouquets of exotic flowers, and boxes filled with gifts the next bigger than the other.

Today is the day the House has opened offers for courtship for the first-born Sugawara.

A month before, House Sugawara has commissioned artists to paint a portrait of Koushi and produce copies of it to be sent to noble families across the kingdom and even to the foreign ones. The nineteen-year-old omega is now open for courtship, and he is expected to choose a mate on or before his twentieth birthday.

Koushi fought the urge to roll his eyes as another knock on his door came, literally just five seconds after the last one. It hasn’t even been four hours since the crack of dawn, but now all he can see are unopened letters scattered on his desks, flowers that were starting to overpower even his scent, and gifts that came in large, obnoxious, pretentious colored boxes and frilly ribbons.

Another knock came and he was about to throw hands, but then his eleven-year-old sister, who was still in her night robes, opened the door before he could. The younger omega ran towards him in full speed so he had no other choice but to open his arms wide and brace himself for the impact. The girl giggled when he caught her and spun her around, even at eleven, she still loved to be spun in the air by her brother. Although she knew she had to stop sooner or later.

“Koushi, Koushi, is it true you can be courted now?”

Her older brother made a show of looking at the presents and letters in his room. “Hmm… I don’t know, can I?” He ran his hands through her silver hair and smiled. Kaya is eight years his junior, one the family was expecting, but not expecting her to be an omega as well.

It has been in his family’s omega genes to have silver hair. So, the family would already know the child’s secondary gender as soon as they were born. Having two consecutive omegas isn’t a bad thing. Or, at least, to their parents it wasn’t a bad thing. But for the extended family who were expecting too much from the main family, two consecutive omegas are a shame. Heck, even having an omega first born was enough to make the extended family throw a fit. Everything just calmed down when Kousei came six years after Kaya. Now with an Alpha under the family name, their extended family can finally shut the fuck up.

Kaya jumped out of his embrace and turned to the ginormous boxes. “When I get older, do you think I will be courted by many alphas too? Because I wanted to have twice as much gifts!”

Koushi decided to humor his curious sister and opened the box she had been fiddling with. “Maybe, depending on well you do in your studies. Of course, before that, you will be getting your heat first. It’s not easy I’m telling you—what the heck?!”

Inside the box were three robes in varying shades of red. Not just any simple robe, they were robes made from heavy fabric that can only be found in Nekoma. He reached for the folded note on top of the said robes and started to read it.

_Dearest Koushi,_

_These are not courting presents for you, but rather, a present of congratulations for opening yourself for courtship._

_These robes are from me. Though, I have to admit it is Morisuke who chose them, and it was Kenma who convinced me to give them to you._

_Again, we congratulate you for opening yourself for courtship. We do hope you choose wisely._

_A piece of advice, if you can’t seem to choose from those pompous alpha jerks—unlike myself—just choose the lesser evil of them all._

_Sincerely,_

_Tetsurou of the Royal House Kuroo_

_First Prince of the Kingdom of Nekoma_

 

The omega tried hard not to snort in the presence of his sister, who was now tugging at his night robe, curious about what was written on the note. The first prince Tetsurou and the second prince Morisuke were his childhood friends. The royal family of Nekoma had a long history with the Sugawara household. From what he learned in his history lessons about the foreign kingdom, it was the Sugawara family who convinced to monarchy of Karasuno to support and aide the Kuroo family in overthrowing the corrupt king of Nekoma, who was then aided by the Kingdom of Itachiyama. It was a long, but hard-fought battle that they eventually won. It has been years ago, though, yet the friendship is still there. He recently just met Nekoma’s war strategist-in-training, Kenma, who also happened to be Tetsurou’s sickly but smart childhood friend, during his last visit a couple of months ago.

“Who is it from?”

Koushi just smiled and combed his fingers through his sister’s hair. “It was from Prince Tetsurou. Why are you in my room so early in the morning, Kaya?”

“Oh, right! You have to come and see this,” the girl started to pull him by his hands.

He decided he has enough of the scent of flowers in his room, and followed her out. They padded through the corridors and down to the foyer, and outside the manor where he took notice of five uniformed men talking to his parents. Three of them were each holding the reins of, probably, the best breed of steeds Koushi ever saw.

The old alpha looked up and beamed when he smelled his omega children. “Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Koushi, come.”

With practiced ease, the smile came naturally to him. He looked up at the uniformed alphas. “Good morning to you, sirs.”

Kaya clapped her hands once, “Oh, they were the ones I was about to tell you. They brought in horses!”

“Yes, I can see that.” He looked away from his giggling sister and then towards his father who only shrugged.

This time, his eyes met the uniformed men’s. “These horses are for me?”

One bowed his head to reply, “We were instructed to have you choose one of your liking, milord. But if you want all three, then His Highness would be more than delighted to give them to you.”

Koushi’s eyes widened and focused on the uniformed man who spoke. “His Highness?” He finally took noticed of the insignia on the men’s robes. He really, _really_ wished it’s not what he was thinking about.

The man nodded. “Yes, milord. His Royal Highness Daichi of the Royal House Sawamura.”

Oh, well, then, it was actually _exactly_ what he was thinking about.

“What—Why would he give me these… these beautiful steeds?” Koushi sputtered, he looked towards his father and mother for help, but the two seemed to enjoy seeing him lose his cool.

For the first time in the ten minutes Koushi has been around these stiff soldiers, they all finally cracked small smiles. “Why, as courting presents, of course.”

Koushi was sure he froze up, but he can hear Kaya laughing. He can hear his sister saying she wanted to ride the amber-colored mare. He nodded when the uniformed men bade their farewell. He shuffled next to his father when they decided to go back inside the manor. He saw breakfast being served and ate, but he cannot taste them.

His father, smelling his distress, pulled him into his office. The old Lord Sugawara placed Koushi’s late mother’s shawl around his shoulders. The faint smell of cherry wafted into Koushi’s senses and it helped him calm down.

It finally came down on him. Realization dawning on him. All those letters and flowers and gifts were not just for show. They really were fighting for him. Seeing who would catch his eyes after peacocking themselves with all their wealth. All of these for his hand in mating. He never really thought about it, but he was just a prize.

He didn’t notice the tears until his father wiped them from his cheeks.

“This isn’t what I expected, Father. I thought I would just have to choose whoever is necessary and essential for us.”

The Lord sighed, “I know, my boy. I did not either, but I still want you to choose who you think is good for you.”

Koushi pulled his mother’s shawl tighter around him. “I can’t choose when I barely know these alphas! For all I know, the first thing they think when they saw my portrait was mating me immediately!”

His eyes were unfocused as he breathed heavily. “They all probably just wanted me because I’m another pretty omega with a pretty lineage, aren’t I? And with the prince asking for my hand in courtship… I have no other choice but him, do I?”

His father was quiet, watching him with pained eyes, hurt at seeing his omega child in such predicament. “Just… think of the things you can do, Koushi, once you are a member of the royal council. Think of the things you dream of changing. I know you are a smart one, with or without formal education, I know you dream of achieving something for yourself and for the betterment of the kingdom. Use that as your driving force, child, and you will be unstoppable.”

Koushi breathed deeply for a moment. It somehow helped in clearing his mind. “There really is no other choice, is there?” The omega croaked.

“I’m afraid so, dear boy,” his father smiled sadly and shook his head, petting Koushi’s short, silver hair. “Word from the royal blood is absolute and cannot be questioned. But remember that you are of Sugawara blood. As long as you are patient and dedicated, you can make them do whatever you want. Never forget that.”

-;-

During his free time today, he accompanied Kaya and Kousei in their mother’s gardens. He watched the two make crowns out of the cut stems and stalks, but all he can think about was the first prince of Karasuno giving him courting gifts. The first _prince_ of Karasuno wishes to court him. Knowing his family, this news will already reach their extended family, even the relatives they have from the other neighboring kingdoms. He knows they will pressure him into accepting the courtship gesture. They will tell him not to pass up the chance of a Sugawara marrying a royal blood.

He had to write a letter to apologize to Tetsurou. Koushi can no longer choose the lesser evil. Actually, he doesn’t think he can even choose _at all_. The Royal House’s word is law. Well, maybe he can open all those other alphas’ gifts now, and then donate them to the village.

The Karasuno prince deciding to court Koushi changes everything. He doesn’t particularly feel excited nor disappointed. In fact, this was perfect. His old tutor always asked him what he wanted when he grew up, and for years he already had the answer. Koushi wanted change. He wanted change that will benefit all omegas. He wanted omegas to stop living in their alphas’ shadows. He wanted all omegas to have the same privileges as him. He wanted the omegas to be educated.

His father was right. He may be an omega but he is also of Sugawara blood. Sugawaran omegas are patient and they certainly can be submissive when need be. And when the time arrives, Koushi will be sure to have the prince wrapped around his pretty little finger.

So, now, sitting underneath a tree, seeking shade as he watched his younger siblings continue making crowns out of stems and flower stalks, all he could ever think to himself was, _“How gullible will Karasuno’s first prince be? How long will it take for him to truly, utterly trust me?”_

Kaya and Kousei ran towards him. Kousei sat on his lap and Kaya placed her finished flower crown atop his head.

“You look pretty with a crown,” the young alpha complimented his older brother.

Koushi cocked his head to the right, and brushed Kousei’s dark hair. His younger siblings looked at him in awe. “You think I look good in a crown?” He asked with a soft smile, gathering the two in his arms and hugging them tight. Kaya and Kousei giggled and nodded.

“What do you think of me wearing a golden crown, then?”

Kaya adorably raised her hand, as if she was about to answer her tutor’s question. “I think you will be very beautiful, then. I think omegas would envy you, Koushi-nii!”

Koushi raised a brow and smiled softly. “I want to them to envy me not because of my beauty, Kaya. I want them to envy me because I did something they don’t have the courage of doing.”

“And what’s that?” Kousei asked, placing flower petals on top of his sister’s head.

“Change,” Koushi replied, taking the unfinished flower crown from Kousei’s small hands. “I will give them change.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hit my 2k word mark yayyyy!!  
> I just love the thought of suga having siblings and being the eldest. For me it seems like he had a bit of practice mothering kaya and kousei >.<
> 
> Up next: daichi is actually a mess


	3. Nobody's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is kinda whack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and this isn't my best chapter because my i still don't know how to approch daichi's character. i promise i'll get used to it. also, sorry about the late update >.<

Karasuno’s first prince, Prince Daichi, has been with omegas before, but none of them had the same effect on him as Lord Koushi of House Sugawara.

The past omegas he has been with were either simply just pretty, or wanted nothing but his knot in hopes of him getting them pregnant. As far as Daichi knows, he still hasn’t sired any of those omegas, thankfully. After all, he didn’t want anything to do with those whom he thinks he can’t use for his plan.

That being said, his plans of a coup are still under the works. He wanted to end the reign of his stepmother, the current queen consort. And it just so happens that he heard of the rumors about the omegas of House Sugawara being educated despite his stepmother imposing all forms of education, aside from the mandatory education, to omegas be eradicated. And just his luck, he heard that Lord Sugawara has opened his doors for Lord Koushi’s courtship.

He asked Asahi, his trusted confidante from the noble House Azumane, to get a copy of Lord Koushi’s portrait. To be completely honest, Daichi really wasn’t expecting anything from an omega who was educated. Perhaps it was because he lacked good looks that’s why he turned to education instead, but, boy, was Daichi so wrong in his twenty years of existence.

Lord Koushi was _beautiful_. Daichi has been with omegas before, but none of them were on Lord Koushi’s level. Even by omega standards, the young omega was far too beautiful for words. It was then when the cogs clicked into place.

He immediately ran to his father’s office, announced to his father that he will ask for Koushi’s hand in courtship. The king agreed because the young Sugawara came from a good family—that and because Daichi insisted so much he was starting to get annoyed. As soon as his father approved, Daichi asked his men to gather the three best horses under his name in the stables, and bring them to the Sugawara estate. He told them to let Koushi choose whichever he liked best.

Imagine his reaction when the royal guards he sent came back, and told him that Lord Koushi chose all three steeds.

Good. Everything is going well so far. All he had to do now is wait and hope that Lord Koushi accepts his courtship.

-;-

Daichi was in the library, reading the taxation reports, when his second brother jumped out from behind him making him yelp unceremoniously.

Yuu’s laughter only made his embarrassment worse, but soon he joined his omega brother’s laughter.

In all honesty, Yuu is the reason why he was doing this. He, Yuu, and Shoyo all had different mothers. Daichi’s mother passed away after a horrible allergic reaction over a certain plant when he was only three. Yuu was born four years after Daichi, but his mother mysteriously fell ill and passed away two nights after giving birth. Their youngest, Shoyo’s mother is actually Daichi’s mother’s younger sister. He currently sits beside the king on the throne, titled as queen consort.

And despite being an omega herself, the queen consort is not very fond of Yuu. She fired all of Yuu’s tutors, declared that omegas are no longer allowed to learn more than what was deemed needed, and had Yuu’s bedchambers be moved to the farthest wing.

Daichi was pretty sure the queen consort really isn’t fond of omegas in general. And him planning to marry an omega from a house known for their stubbornness is a big slap to her face. Daichi is no fool. He knew what he was doing, therefore, he needed to gain Lord Koushi's favor.

“Are you sure you just want to keep on reading reports?” Yuu asked with a laugh as he sat, his legs spread, on the chair on front of Daichi.

“Why shouldn’t I be reading reports? This literally all I ever do.”

“I mean,” Yuu picked up a paperweight and examined it. “Lord Koushi will be arriving in a few hours, yes? Wouldn’t you want to look your best for him? I swear you look older than you actually are.”

Daichi studied his brother. Yuu never really takes interest in Daichi’s princely duties, so seeing him here made him think quicker. “Do you have anything to say to me, Yuu?”

Yuu’s small hand stopped playing with the paperweight. He sat up straighter and slowly looked directly at Daichi’s eyes. “Are you aware of the rumors about House Sugawara?”

Daichi suddenly felt parched.

“If those are true, then Lord Koushi is an educated omega. He is the embodiment of everything the queen consort hates, Daichi. What are you going to do?” Yuu’s eyes wavered at the ideas that were flashing in his head. “What if the queen asks for Koushi to be killed? He is an educated omega! For sure she will make his life miserable here. I know just how evil she can be, Daichi, Koushi will not last!”

The first prince pulled his hysteric brother towards him and kept him in an embrace. He tried to tone down his scent as to not agitate the omega further.

“I will speak to Lord Koushi before he formally meets the king and queen, Yuu,” Daichi soothingly whispered. “It will be fine. I will make sure he will not be touched by the queen consort.”

Yuu pulled away to look at his brother. “How will you do that? Isn’t it that according to tradition you are not allowed to see your omega until the day of your ceremony?”

The second prince already knew that his older brother has been planning something secretly behind their parents’ backs, but seeing the grin on his face actually made Yuu shiver.

“Then I suppose we shall break a few traditions, brother mine.”


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the alpha and omega meet in the most unlikely way, and immediately make a pact after the most unwanted greetings have been exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epiphany after rewatching season 1 of GOT and decided to write this chapter. Not really the outcome i was expecting when i started writing the first part of the chapter but like hey if it works then it works :D

 When Koushi and his family arrived at the Capital, the moon was already up and the stars were twinkling brightly. As soon as he and his siblings stepped down from the carriage separate from their parents, they were immediately whisked by servants towards the castle. They have been briefed that Koushi and his family will be staying at the west wing on the third floor. Nobody is allowed to enter aside from Lord Sugawara and his family, and the servants who were given clearance weeks before; and only Koushi was the one not allowed to leave. 

It was a rather cool evening at the Capital, and given that Koushi was provided a long veil to cover his appearance, the breeze was actually quite helpful. 

There are no weddings at Karasuno. When an alpha and omega share the same feelings, they simply mate and mark, and then live together and start their family. However, it is different in nobility. Seeing as they are the only ones who can afford it, they organize mating ceremonies for whoever in their family wishes to be mated. That was already considered as ‘marriage.’ It is no different for the royal family. In fact, they hold the grandest and the most lavish mating ceremonies in all of Karasuno. 

And with these ceremonies come traditions. And these traditions are meant to be followed.

The most important of the said traditions was that the alpha is not allowed to see the omega until the day of their ceremony. If broken, most usually the omega will be the one victimized, and the engagement will be nulled. So, to keep the nobles’ omega children’s engagement safe, they made the omegas wear veils of a dark color, most usually the alpha’s house color. 

Koushi sat on the chair by the fireplace in his chambers once they were left alone by the servants. He huffed, and Kousei, who was still holding his hand, heard this.

The young alpha tugged at him, making Koushi look down at the blurry image of his brother. “Are you very tired, Koushi-nii?”

The eldest Sugawara child smiled despite Kousei not seeing it. “Actually, yes. I am very tired.”

“It’s okay,” Kousei said proudly, jumping on his brother’s lap. “I’m tired too, but Kaya-nee is already sleeping so I win.”

Koushi laughed. “Did you and Kaya make a bet again? What was at stake this time?”

“She will give me her share of pancakes at breakfast.”

Koushi’s laughter was cut short when he heard three consecutive knocks on his door. He permitted whoever was on the other side to enter. An older omega dressed in a different kind of servant’s clothing came in, followed by two betas. The man had hair that softly curled on his head, his eyes behind his glasses were smiling, and his smile gentle. He, then, stepped forward and introduced himself.

“My lord, I am Ittetsu, the… governess, servant, nanny, whichever you may wish to call me… assigned to you by the prince.” The man named Ittetsu said with a laugh, then motioned to the youngest Sugawara. “Pray forgive me, Lord Kousei, but your mother is looking for you.”

Young Kousei reached for his brother and gave him a hug before running off to the next room.

“You may remove the veil now, my lord,” Ittetsu smiled. 

Koushi sat up straighter, more than happy to remove the thing that was hindering him from breathing in fresh air. “Of course. I’d be more than delighted to—oh, lord, the room is bright.” He winced as he blinked, getting his eyes to get used to the light provided by countless candles.

Ittetsu merely chuckled. “Do you wish for us to run you a bath now, my lord?”

“Oh, please, just call me Koushi. And yes, a bath would be perfect.”

“If you wish so, my lord… Koushi,” Ittetsu merely smiled at his mistake. “I’m afraid I can only call you that when we are alone, though. Do you want your bath to have suds in them?”

Koushi smiled widely. “You know, Ittetstu, I’m believing to think you have studied about me. But yes, please. Lots of suds.”

The older omega only laughed and said, “The prince made sure to drill into us what you like and dislike, Koushi. Now, wait while we prepare.”

-;-

 

Koushi’s bathroom was filled with laughter that night. He enjoyed the company of his men-in-waiting, and he enjoyed the countless stories that they had to tell. Since the three of them will be by his side from now on, he made them tell stories about themselves.

He found out that Ittetsu was the son of the citadel’s famed swordsmith, the small House Takeda, and that his mother was a former midwife who taught him everything that he knew. He got accepted into the palace at such a young age when they were hiring for midwives for the second prince’s mother. He says he was only 15 then. Koushi also found out that Ittetsu has already bonded with an alpha, and it was the king’s head adviser! However, Ittetsu seemed squeamish about the topic of children, so he steered clear of that.

Kazuhito was a simple citizen of Karasuno who goes by the family name Narita. He says that his story is not actually interesting, and that he only applied for whatever position the palace offered to help his family in financial expenses. He says it was luck that he got assigned to be a servant of Koushi.

Hisashi said he was born into servitude. His mother is a palace cook, and his father is a coachman. Before he was assigned to Koushi, he shared that he used to work in the kitchens, and helped his father in the stables before.

Koushi loved hearing about their life, but the water was starting to get cold, so they quickly helped him scrub the grime that accumulated in the span of his two-week journey, they helped him lather his soft hair, and they helped him wash away the suds after bathing. The three insisted they help him dress for bed, but he declined, saying that he knew they were just as tired as him because of the preparations for he and his family’s arrival.

They all left, bidding him farewell and sweet dreams when he was done dressing for bed. Koushi smiled and waved while drying his hair with a towel. The three helped him feel a bit more at ease. The scent of the incense was making him more relaxed, making him feel the fatigue that was starting to catch up to him.

He was about to step out of the bathroom and into his connected bedchambers when he heard a noise from behind the door. The omega called out Ittetsu’s name, thinking that it was him, but there was no response. A few beats pass and there was a shuffle of feet. He was starting to get nervous; someone might be here to take his life.

Koushi heard the footsteps again. His gaze swept around the bathroom, looking for something that he can use to protect himself. He treaded lightly, careful not to make any noise, and picked up an unused candelabra. The golden thing was ridiculously heavy in his hand, but he had to endure it for a bit.

The footsteps were drawing nearer, so he swiftly hid behind the door. Not even a minute passed when the heavy oak door opened slowly. The figure stepped forward, showing his back to Koushi. The omega took this as a chance to attack. He jumped out of his hiding spot and was about the swing his weapon, but the stranger was quicker and stronger. The scent of an alpha was unmistakable. Koushi looked up and found his face near the stranger’s. Except this was no ordinary stranger—this was the first prince! He has his arms around Koushi’s waist, palms flat on his back and sides, the prince’s breath fanning his cheeks.

Koushi’s green eyes met Daichi’s browns. And with a gasp, the former accidentally let go of the towel that he could have used to cover his face. It was all too late! Daichi was already studying Koushi, and Koushi… even though he does not care of the marriage and just plans on using the prince and this union, he still very much has the decency to follow customs and traditions. He didn’t want his engagement to the prince be nulled! He doesn’t want to bring shame upon his father’s name!

It might have been the surge of desperation and panic, perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps the prince was just too entranced by Koushi that Daichi did not notice the omega swinging his free arm, the hand that was holding the heavy candelabra, and eventually not given the chance to feel the blunt force brought upon him. Because the next thing, the first prince was sprawled on the bathroom floor, face first, with a shivering omega who immediately scrambled into the room to retrieve his veil. 

-;-

Daichi blinked, squinting from the brightness of the many candles that lit the room. He can smell vanilla, cherries, and hickory. The vanilla and cherries, he was sure were not from the incense. He blinked again before sitting up from the carpeted floor, before his eyes noticed the bare feet in front of him. He flicked his eyes upwards and saw, he suspects, Lord Koushi who was now sporting his veil.

To be honest, he didn’t really expect the young Lord to be someone who would just hit strangers in the head, but given that he was an unwanted stranger at this time of the night, he couldn’t really blame him. 

The silence must have been too much because Koushi immediately jumped to the gun. “To what do I owe your presence, Your Grace?”

“I’m sorry,” Daichi started, pulling himself up to sit on the chair in front of him. “I was rude, but I wanted an audience with you without anyone knowing.”

“You know that if anyone found out about this, it might jeopardize our engagement, don’t you?” Koushi wanted to be nice, but if this does not play through, all his plans will be spoiled. “I would bring shame to my family. I would be executed in front of the townsfolk because it would seem like I was an insatiable omega who couldn’t wait until our Mating Ceremony.”

Daichi rubbed his head, the part where he was hit by the candelabra, before speaking. “Look, I really am sorry. I am aware I have not thought this through—”

“What if I was still bathing in there!”

“—but I heard you are an educated omega.”

Koushi stilled, his hands were turning cold so he clenched them together tightly. He tried his best to control his scent. He was not in danger; the prince was merely curious. He reminded himself that it was alright. Everyone at the courts thought it was only a rumor. He could still deny it.

“I know nothing of what you are saying, Your Grace.”

The prince leaned forward, leaning his elbows on top of his knees, and clasping his hands together. “Be honest with me, Lord Koushi. What did you think was the reason why I asked for your hand?”

Koushi tried hard to see through the dark fabric that was almost sheer enough. “Is it not because you saw my portrait?”

The prince leaned backwards, the picture of ease. But to Koushi, it was an alpha trying to assert his dominance of the situation.

“I admit I found you beautiful, but it was because of your lineage, Lord Koushi,” Daichi answered. “There have been rumors going around the courts that a noble family living away from the Capital, in an estate in the east, are making their omegas study more than what was necessary. And guess which family is the only noble family that has such strong influence in the east? That’s right, the House Sugawara.” Daichi crossed his left ankle over his right knee, bringing his index finger to rub his lower lip, still eyeing the still-as-stone omega. “It was just my luck that your father opened your estate doors for your hand.”

Koushi swallowed thickly, “Those are only rumors, Your Grace.”

“But rumors come from somewhere, my dear omega. Surely those were not merely lies started by a family three generations past. Tell me, why do you keep denying it?”

Something about Daichi calling Koushi his omega that had the latter furious. Koushi _is not_ and _will never_ be Daichi’s omega. He will not be owned by the royal family!

“Ever since the reign of the current queen consort, the unfair treatment to omegas have worsened,” Koushi tried to keep his voice from trembling. “She unfairly punished omegas even though she is an omega herself. I once witnessed a newly presented omega boy who was caned at the plaza by your guards for simply not wearing his collar because he didn’t know any better.”

Daichi sat up straighter at that. A newly presented omega? He should be excused from the punishment! 

“So you cannot really blame me for denying them, Your Grace. So, what if I’m educated? Is your alpha pride so fragile that you now wish to null the engagement?” Koushi didn’t bother to hide his distaste anymore, he let his scent permeate the room. “Will you now tell mommy dearest that the Sugawara omegas are fully educated in most subjects and have me killed? Because if you will, I wouldn’t really do much to stop you, but I have to protect my family. And I can think of ways on how to kill you and make it look like an accident.”

Daichi blinked. And then laughed. He laughed uncontrollably that he had to cover his mouth. Koushi just watched the prince, thinking of reasons why he would have laughed at what he said.

“I will not tell anyone of that,” the prince said once his laughter died down. He took a deep breath, and then directed his cutting gaze to the eldest Sugawara. “But she is definitely not ‘mommy dearest.’ Just the thought is very repulsive, but I try to be civil with her because she is Shouyou’s mother. Just let me ask a question again.”

“By all means, just ask.”

“Why did you agree to the engagement?”

Koushi raised a brow even though he knew the prince wouldn’t even be able to see him. “Do you want me to be completely honest?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you will just be some shallow, gullible prince who would do anything I say and be very useful for my plans.”

“Then use me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Let me play the role you want me to. Let me be the shallow, gullible prince who would do all of your bidding. Let’s make them believe I am very much in love with you that I won’t even question any of your choices.” Daichi sat back once more, letting Koushi’s scent take over his. Showing the omega that he has no plans of overpowering him. “You and I both know that you are more intelligent that I am. And you now know I hate my stepmother more than anyone. She’s done unspeakable things to Yuu, things that I’m sure even Yuu himself has forgotten about them.”

Koushi now looked at the prince at a slightly different light. They now have something in common.

“I’m a prince who has the resources and connections, Lord Koushi. And I’m letting you use me to make all your plans come true.”

Koushi weighed everything in his mind. They have a lesser chance of being busted because they will soon be mated to each other. No one would ever think that they are conspiring together.

The young omega stood up from his seat, careful not to let the veil that was sloppily placed on his head fall. Daichi watched as he walked casually towards him, before stopping a foot away. Lord Koushi held out his hand, and Daichi took this as a sign that he agrees. They simultaneously held each other’s forearms, letting the scent glands on their wrists touch, concentrating hard not to be affected by the tingling feeling that spread throughout their bodies.

“Will you be able to provide me with everything I need?” Koushi asked.

“Funny,” Daichi said with a smirk. “I remember writing that down in my vows.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to the first book of a series I've been planning in my head. I usually just limit myself up to 2k words because I'm still recovering from writer's block but here ya go. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did daydreaming about it :))))


End file.
